


Blow Me Away

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gags, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not that it super matters cuz this is just smut, the garrison is like a post grad school for aspiring space explorers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: A lesson in tying knots leads to the discovery of a new kink.





	Blow Me Away

“I just don’t get it,” Lance grumbled. He studied the diagram in his textbook again and turned back to the tangled mess of rope in his hands. “Why do we even need to know how to tie all these different knots anyway? I thought we were training to become pilots, not pirates.”

“They can come in handy for lots of situations, not just sailing,” Keith pointed out.

“So what’s this one used for?” Lance squinted harder at the image on the page as if that would make him understand it better.

“I think it’s for subduing enemies,” Keith said. “Like if you need to detain them but don’t have handcuffs or anything.”

“Why would I have ropes but not handcuffs?”

Keith shrugged. “Hey, I didn’t make the lesson plan.”

Lance sighed. Despite his sour mood, his life had been going pretty great. He graduated from college with a bachelor’s degree in engineering and was accepted into the Garrison, an elite training facility that would give him the tools necessary to reach the stars. Even better, his best friend Hunk got in too, and he and Lance quickly became friends with their new classmate, Pidge.

Lance was less thrilled when his rival from college, Keith Kogane, showed up.

However, after being forced to work on a semester-long project together, Lance and Keith managed to get over their differences and become friends. Lance introduced Keith to Hunk and Pidge, and it was almost weird how naturally he slotted into their little group. It wasn’t long after that that Lance realized he was falling in love with Keith.

Lance finally got the courage to ask Keith out a few months ago and they’d been dating ever since. Lance couldn’t be happier and spent more nights than he cared to admit imagining a future where he and Keith travelled the universe together.

But that future wouldn’t happen if Lance failed this stupid test and didn’t graduate.

Luckily, Keith was a prodigy in pretty much everything he tried, and mastered even the most complicated knots almost immediately. Where that would have once annoyed Lance to no end, now he was benefiting from it as Keith had agreed to help him practice.

Thus here they were, sitting on Lance’s bed in his dorm room, an open textbook and a few coils of rope sitting between them. By some miracle, he’d managed to land a single room, so he didn’t have to worry about nosy roommates barging in while they were studying or getting up to more...pleasant activities.

Lance frowned and looked at the diagram again.

“I’m just having trouble visualizing it. Maybe if I was actually tying the rope around something…” Lance brightened and turned back to his boyfriend. “Keith, give me your hands!”

Keith blinked before a scowl spread across his face.

“You are not practising on me.”

“Keeeeith,” Lance pouted. “C’mon, you said you’d help me with this.”

“Yeah, I said I’d help you study, not become your test subject.”

“Pleeeease?” Lance cranked the puppy dog eyes up to full power.

Keith didn’t stand a chance. After a long moment, he uncrossed his arms and sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “But you better not get me stuck or anything.”

Lance nodded eagerly and Keith held out his arms. Carefully, so he didn’t rub the course material too much against Keith’s skin, Lance wound the rope around his wrists. Glancing over at the book periodically, Lance then looped the rope around itself in the space between Keith’s wrists so it was snug.

“There,” Lance secured the knot with one last tug and sat back. Having something physical to tie instead of trying to do it in the empty air had actually helped a lot.

Keith gave the ropework a scrutinizing look, twisting his bound wrists this way and that to test its strength.

Lance was momentarily distracted by watching the tendons in Keith’s arms flex as he struggled, as well as the cute look of concentration on his face. And was that a faint blush on Keith’s cheeks or was Lance imagining it?

A few moments passed and Keith finally wriggled the rope loose enough to slip out of it.

“Not bad,” he handed it back to Lance, “but not great either. If I was an enemy you captured, I would have escaped pretty easily.”

“Let me give it another try.”

Keith held out his hands again and Lance paused.

“Y’know,” he said slowly, not sure if Keith would go along, “if you _were_ an enemy, wouldn’t it make more sense to tie your arms behind you? You still have a lot of mobility with them in front.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Um, I guess?”

Lance grinned and made a twirling gesture with his finger. Keith rolled his eyes, but turned around and placed his hands behind his back.

This time Lance made extra sure he was doing all the steps correctly. He cinched the rope tighter too, and a small noise escaped from Keith, so quiet Lance almost missed it.

Almost.

Lance leaned around his boyfriend to peer at his face. A face which, Lance noted with delight, was flushed a pretty pink.

“Keeeith,” Lance sang into his ear, “are you enjoying this?”

“No,” Keith snapped. He paused. “Maybe? I don’t know. This has never happened to me before.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Babe, I know for a fact that you’ve been turned on several times.”

“Not that,” Keith scowled. “I mean I’ve never been tied up before. How was I supposed to know this would happen?”

“You’ve never fantasized about it or anything?”

“Not really.”

“Hm,” Lance shrugged. “Well, why don’t we experiment a little? You seem to be liking it so far, and I gotta say, I’m not exactly uh, uneffected either. If anything makes you uncomfortable though, we can obviously stop.”

Keith seemed to consider this for a moment. He glanced back up at Lance through his eyelashes and nodded.

“Cool,” Lance grinned. “Let’s see. I’ve immobilized your arms so what’s next?”

“Well,” Keith squirmed a bit and the blush on his cheeks darkened. “You would probably want to bind my legs too so I can’t run away.”

“Good point,” Lance snapped his fingers.

He retrieved another coil of rope and kneeled in front of Keith. After a few minutes, Keith’s ankles were tied together the same way as his wrists.

“How’s that?”

Keith struggled but wasn’t able to get free.

“Hmmm,” Lance rubbed his chin as he gazed down at his boyfriend. “Something is still missing…”

“What?”

“Oh, I know!” Lance hurried over to his dresser to rummage through the drawers and pulled out three white handkerchiefs. They were standard issue with their uniforms, but Lance had never actually used them before.

He returned to Keith’s side, folding one handkerchief into a long strip.

“Wouldn’t want my prisoner to call for help, right?” Lance raised the handkerchief and paused. “I mean, if that’s okay?”

Keith eyed the cloth and nodded. Lance pressed it over his lips and tied the ends together behind Keith’s head.

“How’s that feel?”

“Inefficient,” Keith replied, his voice slightly muffled but still clear.

“Huh, I guess it doesn’t work quite like in the movies.”

Lance removed the handkerchief and after brief consideration, grabbed another one and rolled it into a ball.

Lance then used his free hand to tilt Keith’s chin up so he could lean down and kiss him. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as he allowed Lance to pry his lips apart with his tongue, and a pleased moan reverberated from somewhere deep in his chest.

After thoroughly ravishing Keith’s mouth, Lance pulled away and shoved the ball of cloth in between Keith’s teeth.

“Mmph!” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise even as his pupils dilated.

“Try talking now.”

“Mmnh mmph,” Keith said.

Lance tied the first handkerchief over Keith’s lips again and gave him a quick kiss through the cloth.

“You okay?”

Keith nodded.

“Can you snap your fingers? Okay, good. Do that if you wanna stop.”

Lance watched with amusement and more than a little lust as Keith struggled to get free. Keith was concentrating hard enough that he didn’t notice Lance grab the remaining handkerchief until he slipped it over Keith’s eyes.

“Mmph?!”

“Just an extra precaution,” Lance chirped as he knotted it securely behind Keith’s head. “Even bound and gagged, you could probably still hop out of here. A blindfold will make it much harder to escape.”

Keith grumbled behind the gag but he didn’t snap his fingers so Lance figured he was in the clear. He sat back and watched Keith shift this way and that, heat pooling in his lower stomach as he listened to the cute little moans muffled by the gag.

Finally unable to resist touching him, Lance shuffled closer and pulled Keith onto his lap. Keith squeaked at the sudden manhandling but quickly melted against Lance when he started mouthing at Keith’s neck, tilting his head back to give Lance easier access.

Wrapping one arm around Keith’s waist for support, Lance buried his other hand into Keith hair and pulled hard while his lips sucked a hickey onto the area connecting Keith’s neck and shoulder. Keith shuddered and writhed, his muffled whine music to Lance’s ears.

After adding a few more marks to the pale column of Keith’s throat, Lance shifted his weight to tip them both over.

Keith let out a small, “mmph,” when his back hit the mattress, and Lance quickly clambered on top of him. Distracting Keith once more by nibbling at his collar bone, Lance’s hands drifted down to the hem of Keith’s shirt. In the back of his mind, Lance noticed that the shirt was one of his that Keith had stolen from him, and he wondered if Keith had worn it on purpose to seduce Lance since he knew Lance liked seeing Keith in his clothes.

Regardless, Lance took delight in pushing it up Keith’s torso to reveal a toned stomach and dusky nipples. He shuffled down Keith’s body to give this new area some much needed attention.

One time at a party, after a few too many drinks, Keith had confided in Lance that he liked how big and warm Lance’s hands were. With this in mind, Lance made sure to caress, tweak, and massage anywhere he could reach, running his fingers over Keith’s chest, his sides, along Keith's spine as his back arched off the mattress, all while kissing his way down Keith’s body.

After an appropriate amount of teasing that had Keith good and riled up, Lance finally pulled down Keith’s pants and took him into his mouth. It was a little awkward with Keith’s ankles still bound together, but Lance tried his best to make it work.

Judging from the sounds Keith made as Lance’s head bobbed up and down, he was succeeding.

Soon enough, Keith released one final keen and Lance pulled off. Seemingly spent, Keith remained pliant as Lance crawled back up to remove the blindfold and gag. 

He moved back to unravel the rope around Keith’s ankles and Keith blinked at him hazily.

“You didn’t finish?” Keith eyed the obvious tent in Lance’s pants.

“Nah, but don’t worry about it,” Lance wound the rope into a coil and tossed it onto the desk. “Here, sit up or roll over so I can untie your wrists.”

Keith did sit up, but instead of turning around so Lance could free him, Keith got up onto his knees, shuffled over to Lance and bent down to unzip Lance’s jeans with his teeth.

Lance’s brain short-circuited.

The next thing he knew, Lance’s fingers were in Keith’s hair, gripping hard as Keith gave him the best blowjob Lance had ever had in his life, and Keith did it with his hands literally tied behind his back.

Once again, Lance would be annoyed if he wasn’t the one reaping the benefits.

As they cuddled together in the afterglow, Keith’s freed arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and his head resting on Lance’s chest, Lance sighed happily.

“I’m so gonna ace this test,” he said.

“You do know there are at least five other knots you need to learn?”

Lance’s smile slipped away.

Keith chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a smirk. “We’ll just practice those too.”

Lance’s grin returned.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not super happy with the title or the ending tbh, but it's just a short pwp so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! For more klance bondage smut, please check out the rest of my series, Bonding Moments! 
> 
> I'm currently working a Princess Keith fic with slightly more plot, so if that interests you, give me or the series a follow!  
> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
